monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Glen Ray
Glen Tilly, formerly known as "Glen Ray" is a character, in the Child's Play horror film series, with the original screenplay credited to Don Mancini. He is voiced by Billy Boyd, making him the only living doll character not to be voiced by an Academy Award-nominee. He dislikes being a killer. His human form is played by Beans El-Ba. Many Child's Play fans disliked Glen because of how he did not like to kill people. Yet there are some who adores and admires him due to his good characteristics. He has a twin sister named Glenda Ray. He is the narrator and the main protagonist in Seed of Chucky. Biography Glen is the son of Chucky and Tiffany Ray. He, also was unknowningly, born with his twin sister, Glenda. Though for some reason she remained very dormant in her brother. They first appeared in Bride of Chucky, being born out of a dying Tiffany. Glen apparently killed the detective who witnessed this. But its been shown that unlike, his parents, Glen does not kill people mainly cause he sees it is wrong. So its possible that Glenda may have temporarily taken over and attacked the detective. He was performing as a dummy and faced verbal abuse for six years as he was kept in a cage, and even threatened to be killed. Glen appears in the last scene of the movie a few moments before Tiffany went back to her lifeless state. The detective who discovered Tiffany's dead body screams in horror as a red, bloody, sharp-toothed baby appears, screeching, and attacks him. Seed of Chucky When Chucky finds out Glen is actually his child, he faints. When Chucky and Tiffany can't agree on the gender of their child (due to the fact he is not anatomically correct, unlike his parents). Chucky believes he's a boy and gives him the name Glen, while Tiffany calls her Glenda. Soon after, Chucky and Tiffany decide to quit their murdering habits to set a good example for the child doll. Chucky later arranges a "boys' night out" for him and Glen. With Glen working the pedals and Chucky steering. Chucky encourages him to put his full weight on the pedal so he crashes into Britney Spears' car. The photographer that took the pictures of Chucky, Jennifer Tilly and Redman was Chucky's next victim. Glen tries to stop him but the photographer is startled by Glen's appearance and hits a shelf where sculpture acid falls on him, killing him. Chucky is thrilled by this and sets up a camera to take picture of them beside the dead photographer. As soon as Tiffany discovers the photo, she is furious. But Chucky states that Glen is "the most promising killer" he's ever seen and Tiffany should be proud of him. Chucky believes she's "poisoning their son's mind." He also calls Glen a "multi-talented kid". This was shown when Glen and Chucky were fighting in the hospital and Chucky was hit in the chest with his axe, he first thought it was Glenda who attacked him but was in fact Glen. At the end of the film, when Glen has seemingly killed Chucky and taken over a human body, he is attacked by Chucky's severed arm unknowning his fate. Category:Toy monsters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hero monsters Category:Universal monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Horror monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters